


Runaway

by littletechiebird



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 18:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/372164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletechiebird/pseuds/littletechiebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Runaway by Tyler Brown Williams, cozy, Light, Fluffy, with Freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

He was angry.

That was something that was clearly seen, and even felt in the air around them.

“Don’t you ever just want to run? To say “Hell with it” and just  _leave_?”

The exasperation in his voice was just as clear, too. It was because he was frustrated, and honestly, those were frustrations he felt often - if not every day.

“Sure.”

It was a simple, even toned response that seemed to rattle the other boy a little more. He felt  _so much_ , and _all the time_  - when he had been trained to shove those feelings down in necessary situations. Do what he was told and make sure the job got done.

But here-

Here there was always such raw emotion.

It reminded him how good it felt to just  _feel_.

“You can run faster than anyone in the world - The Flash aside, maybe - but no matter where you ran to..”

Behind the shades he had been forced to swear to wear at a constant, his eyes softened, just like the small and weary smile that settled onto his lips.

“You know you’d end up right back here.”

His gaze had fallen to the floor before he spoke, but as he practically felt the anger dissipate, he looked back up and the anger was, in fact, gone from the green eyes that stared back at him. There was just a raw vulnerability that had a hint of frustration and helplessness, and the blue eyed boy knew that he was the only one ever allowed to see such a thing. These emotions, and a few others, were always reserved. 

There was a bit of weight that became settled atop his left shoulder, and a light grip upon both, as Wally rested his head there.

“Dammit, Rob… Why are you always right?”

He almost wanted to laugh at that. He wanted to laugh, because he knew he  _wasn’t_  but wished he  _was._  

“I think it comes with being a Bat.”

\----------

\----------

It had been a while. They had at least a few quiet moments, and had resigned themselves to the pastime of playing mindless video games. It felt good.

Superboy had gone off… wherever with M’gann, Aqualad had actually been speaking with Artemis. Everyone seemed to be leveling with each other. They’d even heard, and seen for themselves, that Spee- _Red Arrow_ had been in more frequent contact. It was a bit weird, but not in the least bit unwelcome. 

They had just returned from another frustrating mission. It was frustrating, to Wally at least, because in a way… they had felt less involved. They’d felt a bit useless. Or maybe they just felt like this wasn’t the best thing to be doing anymore. They didn’t feel like they were making as much of a difference here - with the team.

But no, it was just a bad day. They were just worn out. They were kids who had far too much responsibility on their shoulders, and too much expectation. They held secrets that no one else would ever understand, unless they were in the same line of business.

But then again, it was still a different story, or seemed to be, when you were a Bat. 

“What else comes with “being a Bat”?”

The sudden question came without the pause of the game, the tip of Wally’s tongue pushing out from the side of his mouth as he tensed further, his fingers jamming at the buttons of his controller, arms flying in one direction that his body tried to lean in as if it would significantly help his gameplay.

Dick stayed hunched in the same position he had been in, eyes trained on the screen behind the shades that hid his eyes. He had no reaction, seemingly, to the question that rose. “What?” Other than that.

“Well, like.. You said that always being right came with being a bat. So what else do you get? Any more good perks? Or do you just end up with the frown lines that Batman’s getting?”

A smug and amused smirk broke onto Dick’s lips and he could have broken out laughing right then and there. “I don’t know. It’s not really something I keep a mental list of.”  


“Noooo!”  
  
A groan sounded as the TV flashed with the victorious Player 1, which of course belonged to the Boy Wonder. Said Boy Wonder just smirked and sat his controller down on the couch while Wally dramatically slumped back onto the couch, and ended up half-way onto the floor. 

Dick stood and walked to stand in front of the other, looking to him with a raised brow over the rim of his shades. “What did you expect me to say? That we have the ability to read minds or something?”  
  
“Can you?”

Again, a smirk and the shake of his head. 

“That’s Miss M’s gig. Not ours.”

“Maaan. That’s kind of a shame.”

Slight confusion and curiosity rose. But he decided to go for a tease in stead as his smirk remained. “It’s not like I need to be able to read minds to know what’s on yours anyway.”

This time it was Wally’s curiosity that was piqued. But the surprise was wiped away with smug questioning.

“Oh yeah?”  
  
“Yeah. It’s not like you don’t make it clear enough.”

“So fill me in, then.”

Again, the dark haired boy just shook his head. “Why would I need to fill you in on your own thoughts?”  
  
“Humor me, man.”

“Girls. Artemis, M’gann, yadda yadda. I could go on and you know tha-KF!”

He was interrupted, and somehow caught off guard - that was not supposed to happen to a bat - by the arms that circled his waist and dragged him forward so his legs ended up straddling his friend’s lap. 

He sat there, dumbly, and looked at the redhead through dark lenses. His eyes were locked on the green hues that stared back at him, and the glint in them perfectly matched the satisfied, smug expression that was written on the rest of his face. 

“Yeah. Definitely not a mind reader.”

He was honestly at a loss. He had no response for that because in no calculation did he think he’d end up right where he was - even if he, maybe, didn’t… really mind it too much. It was unexpected and a little bit weird, but he didn’t feel like questioning it. This was one of the few things, if not the only one, that wasn’t stressing him out at the moment. So he wasn’t going to make it add itself to that list. 

“Rob?”

Blinking, he brought himself back to reality. He hadn’t realized that he’d zoned out, and missed whatever Wally had said in the last… well, however long he had lost himself to his thoughts. But his friend looked concerned, like he was afraid that his action had done something wrong, and might be unforgivable. “Sorry, KF.”

But his easy, conversational response seemed to put the other boy at rest a slight bit. 

“Thinking, then?”

Dick just nodded, making a further attempt to rid the obvious tension that his friend had taken on himself in the last lull. “I’ve got about as many thoughts as you’ve got freckles.”

This time he was able to bring the smile back that he’d hoped for. “Hey. Don’t hate on the freckles. They’re beauty marks. Chicks dig the beauty marks. They’re better than  _frown lines_.”

“I don’t  _have_ frown lines.”  
  
“You also don’t have freckles.”

There was a moment or two of just silent staring before they simply laughed. Laughed at the bad points, the bad jokes. They were terrible, really. But that was some of the things they were best at. They knew it. 

Dick rested his forehead against Wally’s as the laughter began to die down, and silence reigned for a few moments more, but it didn’t last. With them, it never did.

“Still wanna run?”

He asked, taking a turn in breaking the silence.

“Nah. I’m fine here.”


End file.
